Catcher of the Dreams
by Little Miss Dove
Summary: Set 20yrs after Harry and co.’s last year at Hogwarts, although V. has been defeated he still manages to release a new evil to seek his revenge.
1. Prologue

Catcher of the Dreams

Prologue 

Out of the shadows of the Forbidden Forest apparated a hooded figure. Elegant and poised, almost unnervingly composed she walked calmly into the clearing. Through the eerie stillness, a low rumbling echoed through the air getting louder as the distinctive sound of clicking came nearer, followed by hooves and paws on the rock-strewn ground and the flutter of wings passing through the rustling tree leaves. From behind the misty clouds, the moon sailed out, shining its silver light down on the forest and as if a veil became unmasked, surrounding the figure, appeared a sea of eyes. 

Hidden amongst the trees, millions of them, glowing, glaring into the centre. Waiting. Anticipating. The creatures of the Forbidden Forest had gathered around the glade creating a circle around the shaded form, a mass of bodies from swarms of spiders, the size of baby mammoths to a crowd of doxies, the smallest size of human form creatures hovering in the air. 

From in front of the figure, a throng of spiders started to part, and out of the night came the largest of them all, his body covered in dark hair, his eight maliciously long, dark hairy legs moving towards the sorceress. His deadly pincers clicking perilously stopping just inches from her face and if the crowd of creatures were able to see, it had not flinched for one second. Aragog's milky white eyes reflected the moonlight, and for a few moments a deafening silence overcame the setting. 

"You do not belong here, demon," Aragog clicked, speaking on behalf of all creatures present, as he was the one who had perhaps the greatest authority of the forest. "You may look human, speak human but the scent of your whole entire being, the emptiness in you, the black void betrays you and for that every creature, will instantly know. Leave now, disappear from this world, you bring nothing but destruction and despair. No one wants this here."

The figure stayed silent, and then gradually raising her right hand, she slowly pulled her hood back revealing her face. Pale as the moon and perfectly unblemished, it was framed by dark ringlets of hair, black as the darkest nights. Her silky voice through blood red lips rang through the air like music, "You do not like my guise?" she asked coyly, running her hand down her own cheek, one finger slowly slicing through her skin where blood immediately flowed. The sea of eyes followed this movement; the taste of blood drifted through the air, the demon did this deliberately to entice them, yet the creatures of the night remained still as statues, the scent of blood was tainted with something they never sensed before. 

"I think I look quite pretty as a human," the demon mused, now twirling a ringlet of her hair playing with it between her fingers, "And it isn't really my fault I'm here, I was summoned, by one of the magical ones, witches and wizards you call them here. I don't normally come to a world when asked by just anyone…" she put her index finger on her lip now, and tilted her head as if considering for a moment then added as she glared back at Aragog: "Or thing, but this one's magic was strong and darkness great built up from the time he had here and even though he has not a form, his spirit still remains strong enough and with his disciples I was summon, to wreck revenge in return for his spirit."

"Not here," an angry voice spoke out and amongst the horde of centaurs behind the demon, Bane stepped out his dark hair wilder looking than usual. "You are not welcome here. None of your revolting kind is. If you do not leave, you will be destroyed. You have cause enough death and pain in enough worlds, you will not do it here."

"Aren't you Mr Sunshine?" the sorceress retorted, her voice changing slashing through the air like a knife as she turned sharply round halting the centaur as she did. "Well guess what no one asked your opinion, and once summoned I will do my job, which is of the abduco demons, " she thundered as her eyes started to alter into a crimson red, her face darkened and morphed into a pale green. No longer unblemished it was tarnished with scales and loose mottled flesh. Tucked behind her hair, two ears elongated and from within her cloak, a snake like tail thrashed out, hissing through the air, lengthening as it slit Bane precisely across the neck. The centaur stood no chance, it moved too fast and before any creature knew what had happened, Bane gurgle and exhaled his last breath as he fell onto the forest floor. 

"Now, who else is going to tell me where I can and cannot be," she growled illuminating the area around her body with a sinister green. The creatures started moving in towards the demon, the greenness darkened as she harnessed her power, and as they reached her, she let loose a wave of energy to two or three of the nearest creatures. Slow motioned it hit them, knocking them down as it did, engulfing each with the energy, disintegrating them slowly and excruciatingly. Screams echoed through the air, increasing in volume as the energy burnt pass one creature to the next. After, more forest dwellers decided to run than fight, the demon raised her hand again freezing the scene for a split second and as quickly as it came, the energy desisted. Where she stood, not a creature was left, those who stayed had been destroyed, and those that were smart enough, were still fleeing. The sorceress morphed into her human guise once again and using one foot to stamp on the heap of dust that was once Bane, she pouted and muttered in the drawl of a stubborn five year old, "I'm not revolting either, you big pile of dirt. No one tells me what to do, no one." 

~*~

_Author's Note:_

_Hiya, _

_I don't have much to say except thank you for reading this part. Sorry it was a bit dark and not much happened, I hope it wasn't too off putting and at the very least, it intrigued you. Chapter One is more light-hearted and completely different to the prologue, please review, and if enough people want it, I'll post the next part before I'm off to the sun, sea and sand for a week._

_~Dove~ ^.^_

_Disclaimer:_

_A small disclaimer for now, and as more characters come in, I'll add it on, but right now, anything you recognize is not mine and belongs to J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. Anything new, could possibly be mine. _


	2. Unfolding Events

Catcher of the Dreams

Chapter One: Unfolding events

Five students sat together in the middle of a darken room where on the floor a pentagon had been drawn, each point lighted with a white candle, the only light where they were. In the centre was a bowl of metallic gold liquid; from the illumination, small bubbles could be seen, still surfacing showing the concoction had been freshly made. As a small breeze made the flames flicker, they all joined hands and began to chant the charm from the books they had open in their laps. After the first had spoken a sentence of the spell, the second followed until all five were chanting the same enchantment at different times, as they did the liquid in the bowl began to swirl into a small ball on its own accord, pulsing a pale golden glow becoming paler and levitating from its container as the charm was chanted. As the first of the students finished, she blew out her candle, followed by her collaborators as they too finished their part of the spell. 

Instead of sitting in the dark, the room was now illuminated by the floating ball, which had solidified into a silver sphere. Mesmerized by the glow and the result of their spell, they failed to see that a tiny figure had appeared from the shadow of the room. In his hand, held poised in the air was a sharp dagger. The wizard started walking forward towards the five and with one quick motion the dagger plunged downwards.

Down…

And into the silver orb, where it instantly cracked into pieces, revealing in the centre a walnut-sized ball. Natural light suddenly brightened up the classroom, as thick light repellent curtains were drawn back allowing the lazy autumn sun to penetrate into the actually airy room, revealing student surrounding the five pupils. The figure with the dagger placed it back into his belt and walked back to his desk where he climbed onto a pile of books to look over it at his class. 

"Now class, as demonstrated by Finn, Ilana, Roz, Morgead and Marci that was the first part of the charm to creating the golden snitch, discovered in middle to late fourteenth century by Bowman Wright of Godric's Hollow. The levitating ball there is the basic structure, of weight and size to Snidgets, now with the charm, invented by Mr Bowman, which we cannot teach you due to Hogwarts not wanting to be sued by the International Quidditch supply makers, the ball developed wings with rotational joints allowing it to change direction in lightning speed." Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher said.

It was the following day since the mass slaughter hidden deep within the Forbidden forest and no one at Hogwarts, school of Wizardry and Witchcraft were none the wiser. As the bell rang shrilly in the crisp winter air, the dwarf size teacher quickly added: "Your homework for the next fortnight is to do a detailed research on another charm in creating an magical object, you may work in groups but I want at least five feet and a half from each team member."

The five pupils scrambled up off the floor before their fellow students trampled on them in the rush for the exit. Marci Blye, shoulder length sandy brown hair and brown eyed was the first one up from the floor, giving a hand in pulling up a long jet black haired girl, named Ilana Flamel, with unusual lilac eyes, showing her magical heritage. The two that were gathering the equipment on the floor were named Finn Potter, with dark messy hair and dazzling emerald eyes, the son of the infamous Harry Potter; and Morgead Malfoy, silvery fair hair and soft grey eyes another boy from a well prestige wizarding family. The fifth student, called Rosalyn or (Roz to her friends) Gregson, with wavy brown hair and bluish tinted grey eyes was trying to make a short sharp exit before Professor Flitwick realise she hadn't handed in last weeks outstanding homework.

"Roslyn Gregson!" 

Roz halted at the doorway and clicked her fingers, muttering something that remotely sounded like: "So close." Turning round, she put on one of her famous, 'who me?' smiles. "Yes, Professor Flitwick."

"What's the rush, you just did an excellent demonstration with your friends, now I don't suppose…" (Roz cringed) "…You'll like to help them tidy up?" 

"Tidy up?" She repeated puzzled, "Oh yeah, I mean yes, sure, of course, tidy up," Roz nodded enthusiastically as Flitwick walked out the classroom and as soon as he disappeared she let out a sigh of relief. "Phew."

Her four friends tried to stifle their smiles but unsuccessfully, "And she does it again," Marci announced using her wand as a mike extending her other hand to Roz, who curtsied politely. 

"Oh yes, Roz, I would like last week's homework in next lesson too," the dwarf size professor added suddenly appearing by the door then disappearing again.

"So close yet so far," Finn said shaking his head as Roz bowed her head down disappointed.

Morgead shrugged casually, "At least you got till next lesson."

"Always the optimist," Ilana said as she added the finishing touches to the now clean room. "Come on let's get to lunch."

The five walked out the classroom, towards the great hall where they met their friends on the Dumbledore House table. It had been just over twenty years since the defeat of Voldemort through the joint effort of Finn's father and the Hogwarts headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. It had been a gruelling battle and an indefinite win, for although Voldemort had been conquered it had been to the cost of Dumbledore's life. As a memorial to the wizarding world and especially to Hogwarts, a fifth house for students who possessed the traits of all the other houses equally, was made. Of Ravenclaw's wisdom, Gryffindor's bravery, Hufflepuff's kindness and Slytherin's astute ability; such as the wise head master had once been, thus the House of Dumbledore was created.

"… And it blew up in Uncle Percy's hair turning it neon pink for a week; he was not at all pleased…" a flaming red head, known as Shaun Weasley was telling two girls.  Shaun was a splitting image of his father when he was his age, from the bright hair to the last speck of freckles on the boy's long nose. "Hey," he greeted the five as they came and sat down around them. "How was Charms?"

"The usual, you missed our demo' though," Finn replied. 

"Sorry about that," one of the girls said. She was a redhead also, with hair as red as Shaun's, and had bright emerald eyes like Finn, but was of no relation to either of them, this girl was Meg Flynn. 

"Filch made us clear up the mess, we made earlier, took us all lesson, the third hall corridor must look as new as it first was when Hogwarts first started," the second girl replied. She was the complete opposite to Meg in appearance. Long brown hair, tied up to keep out the way, a black faded hat with an intricate red spider design, over her head, and soft faraway eyes, the last of the group was named Wolf, a simple name but with a past no one at the table knew about at present.

"So, did we miss much?" Shaun asked.

"Nothing much," Roz said, pouring herself some juice.

Shaun, Wolf and Meg looked at the others, Roz's acknowledgement in class work was limited to a certain degree to whether she held a general interest in the class or not, however she did not often remember non-entertaining things like homework till the last minute.

Morgead shrugged at the others to explain their assignment as he sat on one seat and placed his feet on the next, picking up a French baguette and breaking a piece of the end he stated to munch on it. His laid-back character was not unusual to the group; from the first day he met the others he had been cool, casual and composed, part of the Malfoy posture he had said, when he was once asked. Though he had traits of his father, he was not as picky with friends, and much controversy had been caused with Draco, when he first became friends with Shaun Weasley. 

The same had been for Shaun, of course, from Ron, not surprising as the two father's detested each other from the beginning the two had met, but both dads' soon got a talk to from their' wives for their narrow mindedness in their sons' choice of friends.

"We need to do a detailed research on a charm to make an object," Ilana said, slicing up an apple to eat, unsuccessfully using her shoulder to push back any hair fallen pass her face and got in the way, as she did.

"Five and a half foot of parchment," Marci added, getting a slice of pie carefully onto her plate. "Due in, in a fortnight's time." 

"The good news is we can work as a group," Finn put in. Although his father was world renowned, for a fifteen year old, Finn was very level headed and practical, not at all spoilt by his status. He was thankful for what good thing the world gave him, big or little though this time it was more to the fact of proper upbringing than the mistreatment in Harry's case.

The group's discussion continued on, with moans and groans on the homework and the occasional idea of what they could do added in. As it progressed onto topics like Quidditch and Hogsmeade trips, they saw Hagrid rush in, face flushed, to the head's table to speak to Professor McGonagall, but dismissed it, and as they headed to their next class of Transfiguration, unknown to them, events had begun to unfold to what could lead them to their first adventure of perhaps many more to come.

~*~

_Author's Note:_

_Well, here's the next chapter, perhaps being less dark, the story may start to interest more people. *Looks hopeful* Thank you Marci and Ananya for reviewing, it means a lot. Hmm, don't have anything more to say, except Harry will appear in the next chapter, if anyone wants to know._

_~Dove~_

_Disclaimer:_

_Anything from the books is created by J.K Rowling, and belongs to her or Warner Bro's. Rosalyn Gregson belongs to Ananya; Marci Blye is Marci's (lilsweetie4u2nv); Wolf belongs to Wolfperson1 and Meg Flynn is the creation of Seekergurl (all fellow fan fic writers.) Have I missed anything out? If so, tell me and I'll add it on the next disclaimer._


End file.
